1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to decorative trim used in covering and disguising unfinished and field cut joints of fabricated wall constructions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is a common practice today, particularly in commercial buildings, to construct walls and partitions that may be conveniently dismantled with minimal disturbance of occupant activity. It is desirable that the demountable walls have durable, protective trim that can be inconspicuously attached and readily removed to access structural components and fasteners.
Presently one form of trim that has been used comprises two interlocking C-shaped channel runners. A C-shaped retainer channel is attached to the wall and a second, slightly larger decorative C-shaped channel snaps over it. This trim has the appearance of a monolithic trim but the exposed channel is easily dislodged when impacted in normal use. This trim also requires two separate channels for each trim configuration and interchangeable parts are seldom possible. Strict dimensional tolerances must also be maintained with this type of trim since the entire width of both parts is critical to proper mating. Therefore temperature changes can adversely affect the fit of the channels.
Another trim configuration presently in use, uses a runner similar to common top edging, comprising a rigid member with a fastener recess in the center. An accentuated flexible insert is used to cover the fastener recess. The disimilar materials (rigid runner and flexible insert) are required to control the close fit of the two exposed joints, therefore a smooth monolithic surface is seldom achieved.
A remountable unitary wall base trim has been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,414, which comprises an extruded plastic member comprising both the attaching element and the trim member. The trim member is coupled to the attaching element by a V-shaped notch so that after the unit has been fastened to the wall, the trim member maybe folded over the attaching element covering the fasteners. The attaching element is provided with a raised node on which the trim member is secured. When the plastic is folded over, stress marks may appear on the trim member. Such marks are especially noticable in darker plastics. In addition, it is difficult to reuse the trim of this configuration because the V-shaped notch will tend to fracture when used a plurality of times. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,956,861, and 4,014,146, disclose other trim configurations.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a separable wall trim system that is directly attached to the wall structure with ordinary fasteners which are concealed, inconspicuously for a monolithic appearance.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a trim system wherein the trim elements will share interchangeable parts.
It is another object of this invention that the attaching elements of the present trim system be provided with means so that they can be attached to substructure components such as wall caps, and door and window jambs. In additional, the attaching elements maybe provided with hanger clips for hanging wall decorations and pictures without damaging the wall surfaces.
It is a comcomitant object of this invention to provide a wall trim system that maybe readily attached with hand or power driven fasteners and separated for reuse without damaging the components.